Blooming beautifully
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: They were both utterly strong, bearing it all without a complaint. Had it not been for Shun's connections, they would have never met. It was not a lot, but at least, nights like those they would rest without filtering themselves, being as comfortable as they could. Nenchuu OT4


Hello!~ I don't really know, I made a small wip for this a morning I was sleepy, then the idea was there in my mind and one morning I said oh fuck it I want to do it, and so was it haha.  
Well, some things~ (This was all from an extend research in the internet, so if something is wrong, please tell me and i'll fix it!)  
This is an Oiran (Courtesans) AU, basically Six Gravity lives in a welthy house, and their payment for being there is, well, being the entertainment of rich people. Oirans, aside from offering sexual pleasure, learnt to dance, sing, play instruments, and more.  
To get to an Oiran they had to use a mediator, a tea house. And Oirans could choose their clients, being free to reject them. (Something that in this case they don't usually do, because they are tied by their debts.)  
I choose to call Gravi "Flowers" (because of what I found in internet, Oiran has a kanji meaning flowers) and because of Gravitic Love when they say something like "The voice of this six flowers"  
Procellarum are soldiers of high rank, kind of a special group on the top of the military. I'm basically thinking of them in the empire costumes haha. Shun is rich as fuck. They all share a house because of Shun's whims.  
I think that's all? Well.  
I hope that you enjoy it!~

* * *

**_Blooming beautifully_**

Yoru and You perked up when they saw them. Arata and Aoi were both going towards them, with the Mistress of the house at the front.

Arata had a red kimono over him, with beautiful cherry blossom flowers patterns. His hair was done with a lot of accessories accord to the clothing, as well as his makeup. Aoi too, had a beautiful blue kimono. He had a lot of flowers and variety in colors, and his makeup matched the clothing. He as well had accessories adorning his hair.

They bowed to them until the Mistress greeted them and lent them the key of their room.

"Yoru, You. Night."

"Goodnight."

Yoru admired them. They were both so strong, in a different way than theirs, who were mere soldiers. The life of an _Oiran_ wasn't easy, and for what he knew, those two didn't even want to be there, but had to, until they paid their families debts.

Aoi's voice was hoarse, probably a customer who wanted to hear him sing. He had a beautiful voice. He was like a caged bird, always admiring the exterior, dreaming of it, but still doing his best to sing, to show his talents to his customers. People who paid for Aoi didn't really understand his beauty, the one inside.

Arata too. He let his legs rest as soon as he could, probably someone who had wanted him to dance. He picked as much attention as Aoi, with his ability to hold himself on mental challenges.

They were both utterly strong, bearing it all without a complaint. Had it not been for Shun's connections, they would have never met. It was not a lot, but at least, nights like those they would rest without filtering themselves, being as comfortable as they could. You and Arata were playing cards, while Yoru and Aoi talked about a book the first had brought with him. But of course, being in a place like that, they could always be interrupted.

Arata stopped talking for a few seconds, focusing on the door, before launching over You and moving out their clothes. Aoi did the same seconds after to Yoru. Not long passed until the doors opened, one of the owners entered, looking for them.

She gave them a quick look, and signaled one of the two _Oiran_ with his chin.

"Room 4. You."

"I understand." Aoi got up, ready to go.

"No. The other."

"Yes."

You got up as well, looking at the woman. "I paid a full night with him."

"... He'll spend the rest of the night with you, and you'll have another one free, if that's okay. This can't wait. Dress and go. Ten minutes."

"Of course, Miss."

She went over her steps, closing the door behind her. Aoi got up and helped him put on everything again and retouch his makeup. They couldn't be anything but perfect.

"Arata…"

"Hm?"

"… Is it them?"

"I don't know. Probably. Hajime-san will be there too if they are. Don't worry. Well, I'll be going."

"Arata, wait."

"What is it, You?"

You got near him, and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, locking them out with a hairpin that had fallen off his head. Arata smiled, and then made a gracious bow, going out of the room.

Aoi moved, back to a bed to sit on it. "I'm worried. Even if he says that he is okay, he is not. This has been adding to his nights every week. As if they weren't long enough already. If its them, Hajime-san will be with him, but still… He is so stubborn… And Hajime-san too…"

Them. Probably patrons that had taken a liking to those two. You grimaced at the thought, not noticing that Yoru had moved too.

"Aoi. Why don't you get on bed for a while? Worrying about him now won't do you any good." Yeah. They couldn't do anything for Arata now, but they could do something for Aoi at least.

"But-"

"Aoi-chan, hear him on this one. Come on, let's get you changed out of those clothes."

Yoru helped him. Once he was out of that luxurious and pompous clothing, he was really slim. Toned, but still thin. Yoru's clothes were even a bit big for him.

As You brushed his hair, he noticed the inconsistency of his breaths, and how unfocused he seemed. Aoi was probably incubating a fever. He always did when he was too stressed or tired.

With that done, Yoru laid with him on bed and lulled him into sleeping, letting him rest at his side, covering him with the blankets. Caressing his hair, Yoru couldn't help but admire his face, that just stopped being tense when he slept.

"We can't exactly blame them for the way they are, right?" Yoru said, chuckling humorlessly.

"What do you mean?" You was grabbing a glass to put some liquor on it.

"If the situation were to be reversed... If it were us… We would be the same, wouldn't we?

"Again, what?"

"You acting though, me getting worried but still smiling... They have each other's backs. I don't mean just Arata and Aoi, Hajime-san and Haru-san, Koi and Kakeru too. Seeing them, I guess that if we were to be in their shoes, Procella would be the same."

"Uh... Well... I guess you are right."

Six Gravity, the most popular Oirans of the house, were all bounded to the _house_ since child. Yoru didn't know the details, but he had asked Shun about it. Families betrayed, child offered as payment, or taken in and made to work to pay their debts. None of them had a good past, but still looked at the front, without letting themselves get dragged by the past. They wouldn't have reached that far if they did.

"The only thing we can do for them for now is this. Letting them rest. That's... It's something, right? But I wish we could do more."

"It may not be a lot, but it's better than nothing. Aoi-chan won't catch a fever, for example. Arata and Hajime-san won't collapse of exhaustion. Koi and Kakeru will continue positive, as well as Haru-san will continue being his relaxed self."

"Yeah..." Yoru wasn't totally happy with that, but it was something.

"Why don't you rest a bit too? I'll wait for Arata to come back."

"No, I-" Aoi stirred in his sleep, getting closer to Yoru. With that, he closed his mouth. "…Okay. Wake me if you need help."

"Yeah. Take care of Aoi-chan."

Silence covered the room. You took sip after sip of the bottle of wine, waiting. Hours passed and passed. When he heard slow steps on the corridor, he opened the door, seeing Arata limping slowly towards it. He went out immediately to help him, but Arata refused.

"Ah, it's okay. You-kun doesn't have to worry. I'm fine." He wasn't. His legs were trembling, barely supporting his weight. You felt rage. After helping him down on the bed, he wanted to ask, to know if he could help him.

"Ara-"

"It was me and Hajime-san. We pissed them off before, so now they always ask for us... It's okay. Hajime-san took the worst... I'm okay."

He said that, but his hands were trembling too, his eyes unfocused, lost in thoughts. "You're not okay, Arata. Don't play though."

He gave a quick glance to the bed where Aoi was sleeping, and took a deep breath after that, seeming resigned to even fight. "I have to."

"Arat-"

"Ah~ You-kun, is there any food here? I'm starving."

You sighed, getting up to get him something. Arata was stubborn, and that wasn't something that You could protest about. If Arata wasn't up to the job, his place would get occupied by the others.

For them it would mean more work, less rest, less time for themselves. And he didn't want that. It was obvious, and You understood it. But it didn't make it any better. If anything, it made him madder. Such nice, kind persons having to go through something like that…

When he finished eating they laid on some cushions on the floor too, drinking together. You cuddled with Arata, rubbing at his sides. Arata tried to not let him notice, but he tensed every time that You touched him, saying that he was fine, that he wasn't bruised.

Yeah, they may not be that much external bruises, but he was surely aching all over inside. Arata had a penchant for pissing off customers, who didn't understand his face or the way his eyes reflected his emotions. They just wanted to see him contorting with pain, and he usually didn't even give them that luxury, preferring to smirk, pissing them off even more. He had to deal with the rougher customers because of that.

"Let me put some cream on you, at least. Then we'll sleep. Get up."

"Hm~ You-kun, I can't possibly get it up anymore, you know? Not tonight." He said, trying to be funny, but with remarkable fatigue in his voice. You understood. If it was his way of dealing, he wouldn't say anything.

"Shut up, you idiot. I'm not in the mood either. Just. Let me do this. Lay on your stomach, c'mon."

Arata did as told. You searched for a cream that would be good enough. Their talking ended up waking Yoru up, too.

"You? Arata?" he was still asleep, rubbing his eyes lazily.

"Yoru. You up?"

He gave a quick glance to the clock, before looking at them again and scrunching his face. "Cream? Why…?"

"Arata just came back." You said, plainly. He sat on the bed too, helping Arata take out his clothes.

"...Want me to put it on you, Arata?"

"Hm. If Yoru wants to. I'll probably get asleep soon, though."

True to his word, he fell asleep when Yoru was still rubbing cream in his back. Yoru grimaced, seeing the way he shivered even while sleeping. He tried to put as much love and affection on his touch as he could.

Making him work the entire day was just barbarian. And Arata would have done it without complaining, even if the customers weren't the two of them, who didn't mind in the slightest if they got the services the house offered or not, just wanting them to be comfortable.

You and Yoru stayed in silence, admiring them. After a while they moved them, and cuddled on the same bed.

There was a reason of why Aoi and Arata were of the most popular there, alongside Hajime, Haru, Kakeru and Koi, the ones that Shun and Kai, Iku and Rui had managed to befriend. They were the six more beautiful flowers of the place, blooming strongly despite the difficulties.

You and Yoru could only dream of, one day, seeing them free of their heavy makeup and clothing. Of rough and cruel customers. Dream of seeing them free of their chains, being able to bloom beautifully on the wild.

One day.

Soon, they both fell asleep too, until sunlight made its way into the room.

"Aoi. Oi. Wake up. We need to go. Prince. Get up."

Aoi stirred, whining when he got moved from the warmness that surrounded him. "Hm... Arata…? Arata! How are you? Why didn't you wake me when you came back?!"

"Didn't want to."

"But-"

"Aoi-chan. We took care of him, don't worry." You said, yawning and stretching.

"Miss is probably going to come get us soon, so move. You need a shower, you stink."

"You're not any better!"

"Aoi, Arata. Let me help you with your things." Yoru started reaching for their clothes and folded them, as they collected their accessories and such.

"Let's go, Haru-san should be cooking, I need to help him. You, Yoru, we'll see you later. Have a nice day."

"See you."

"You too, Aoi, Arata."

"See you, Arata, Aoi-chan."

They left the room still bickering. Yoru smiled, at least, they had their energy back. "Let's clean all of this and let's get out. We have our own day to face."

"Yeah."

-o-

_"I want to give them a day of freedom. A day to be themselves. A day to forget their jobs and responsibilities. _

_Take them as many places as you want."_

You chuckled, remembering Shun's words. He was a crazy man. But he would never hurt those dearest to him.

"Arata, wipe your mouth!" Aoi was the one who said it.

"Eh. But this is too good, Aoi. Did you try it?"

They were eating outside. You always said that they were the most beautiful, but now, this view was ten thousand times better.

Yes, their accessories, clothing, makeup made them attractive and sensual. But they were just stunning when they didn't have any of that, when their bodies weren't stiff from the pressure of the job, when they didn't have to worry about anything.

When Arata was sipping enthusiastically his strawberry milk and his eyes lighted up at the flavor, or when he almost passed out seeing Yoru's pet snake. When Aoi was humming and petting the animals. When he dressed up with something light that didn't bother him to move, and he could cook happily.

Yoru didn't have an idea of how Shun managed to get the owners of the house to accept his deal of letting them outside, but he was not complaining.

If they could do something to see their smiles all the time, even if it was something totally small, they would do it without a second thought, that was how much they cherished Aoi and Arata.

But for now, they could enjoy their first date together. They all expected it to be the first of many.

.

.

.

Hajime sighed, watching over his plan once again.

"We are ready whenever you say, Hajime-san!"

"…"  
"Hajime. It'll go well. You don't need to stress over it."

"It has to. We'll die if we are not successful, Haru."

"We know, Hajime-san."

"And we are ready to accept it."

"Let's go, Black King. Let's put an end to everything."

He chuckled, getting up and looking at them.

Hajime would never live in peace knowing that he didn't do anything to grant his friends, his family, the freedom that they had long ago gained, with their own efforts.

Their debts had been paid long ago. Keeping them now was done just out of ambition. It was slowly consuming all of them. They said that they were their flowers, but not letting them see the sunlight, was practically letting them to rot in captivity.

Hopefully, Shun would be moving too.

"Yeah. Let's do this, Six Gravity."

There was nothing to lose, and a lot to gain.

* * *

Hi~ Well, the ending. Did you thought that these guys were going to let themselves get used the rest of their lives?~ I honestly don't know Hajime's plan. I just imagine him exploding everything haha... It's a valid plan okay. Idk, it's up to your thoughts.  
I'm honestly happy with how this ended~ I don't think there's much to say... I can't think of anything at least.  
I hope that you enjoyed it!  
Until next time!~


End file.
